


流浪者之歌

by Dengken



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-12 12:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15339777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dengken/pseuds/Dengken
Summary: 纯自娱自乐作，冰火AU的Luka和Xabi，ooc，慎入Luka是吟游诗人，Xabi是流浪骑士





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 时间是第一部刚开始，奈德刚到君临那几天

跳蚤窝的小酒馆里熙熙攘攘，阿隆索独自一人坐在一张桌前，他要了一杯麦酒，女招待把酒送过来，阿隆索并没有抬眼，示意她放到桌上即可。女招待本以为会与客人调笑一番，遇冷后她识趣地走开。  
阿隆索喝了口麦酒，不由得皱眉，这味道就算是作为麦酒也是够糟糕的，仿佛也沾染了跳蚤窝的气味，就连他自己，也快染上这气味了，他得赶紧离开，不只是这家酒馆，也许该离开君临了，甚至维斯特洛。他来自河湾地的一位小领主之家，已被册封为骑士，宣誓效忠于提利尔家族，却在拒绝了和红苹果佛索威爵士三女儿的婚约，又被父亲发现与一位在曼德河下游短暂停留的流浪歌手关系“过分亲密”之后收获了双亲的震怒，流浪歌手被逐出领地，父亲威胁要送阿隆索去长城做守夜人，“去操野人和异鬼吧！”他原话就是如此。当然还是被拦了下来。母亲在七神神龛前长跪流泪，最后他忍受不了压抑的气氛，也厌倦了南部悠闲散漫的生活，主动提出离开。  
神造世人，他被创造出来既是如此，如果七神祝福一对男女的结合，他不明白两个男人又有什么不同。当然这也并不是说他就和那个金发的年轻人有了什么誓约，阿隆索在参加奥克赫特家族举办的一次丰收宴会时第一次见到那个年轻人（他们除了身体以外的交流很少，他只知道对方叫做卢卡），他弹唱骑士和少女的歌谣，却总是露出嘲讽的笑。阿隆索站在人群中，被这一点笑意吸引，宴会结束后跟着他到了他住的小酒馆。后来也有几次他到阿隆索家的宴会上唱歌，阿隆索将他带到自己的房间。几次之后也许是有人告密，也许是自己过于不小心，父亲本以为至多是个娇媚的女招待（再糟糕一点也许会有一个私生子，很多人都有私生子，当今的国王给贵族们做了很好的榜样）。但其实流浪歌手的性别并不是最糟糕的（但的确已经足够让老阿隆索大发雷霆）使情况进一步恶化的是年轻人的态度，哈维宣布自己绝对不会娶红苹果三小姐，青苹果也一样，猎人旗，狐狸旗，橡树叶，黑橙蝴蝶，哪怕是提利尔家的小玫瑰，于他也只有反感。于是事情不可挽回，哈维阿隆索就这样离开了家。离开家并不是一件坏事，就好像他在意那几片田地几座磨坊和那座小城堡似的，就好像他在意这橡果和玫瑰交叉的纹章似的。就好像大家都不知道高庭的宝贝百花骑士洛拉斯和他并没有什么分别，他和英俊又可爱的蓝礼大人的故事在高庭的城市和乡间的每一个小酒馆，在领主们的宴会上流传，大家说到他俩总是露出意味深长的笑容，只有修士和他母亲那样的人才会立刻正色，拿出念珠，口中念经不断直到人们换了话题。  
阿隆索将剩下的麦酒一口喝完，他的钱剩得不多了，只能住在跳蚤窝的小酒馆里，一路从高庭沿着玫瑰大道走来，沿途富裕又闲散的领主们乐于举办一些比武，他参加了不少，拿了一些奖金。更加美好的是自由，他体会到做一个流浪者的快乐。到君临这几天他几乎无事可做，劳勃国王刚从北境回来，带来了一位新的首相，一场盛大的比武会即将开始，如若不是有这个盼头他早就离开君临了，他甚至动过一路北上，真的去看看野人和异鬼的念头。  
门口处突然一阵喧哗，随后响起了七弦琴和歌声，唱的是狗熊与美少女。阿隆索扭头看向声源处，难以置信地发现七弦琴的上方正是那个熟悉的金发脑袋，他也看到了阿隆索，淘气地眨了下眼，一曲唱完，大家纷纷叫好，又有人开始喊，要求唱点更有意思的，引来一阵不怀好意的附和与哄笑。流浪歌手依旧微笑，等大家安静下来，他拨弄了下琴弦，说道：“我来君临并没有多久，知道的好事不多，只学了一首。”“唱吧！”“来吧！”人们喊道。  
哦不，这家伙太知道这帮人的胃口了，这是一首讲述红堡里故事的歌，关于美丽的瑟曦王后和她美丽的弟弟以及三个可爱的金发孩子。人们躁动不安，吹着口哨，有些段落则引来大笑和喊叫，哈维看着少年，他的脸上还是那戏谑的笑容，唱着粗俗不堪的小调，阿隆索却奇迹般地看出几分圣洁，他很像某幅画里的人物。很小的时候，他在学士的书堆里翻到过一本书里的插画里的美少年，那本书说的是很久以前的维斯特洛大陆以外的事，人们不信仰七神，而是以日月星，以天空大海，丰收和酒，智慧与美为神命名， 人们歌颂美丽的少年，歌颂男性与男性之间的感情，歌颂灵魂的世界，歌颂力量。  
歌唱完了，阿隆索还愣在座位上，美少年得了不少赏钱，他要了一份热派，走到流浪的骑士面前坐下。“我们又见面了”他说。  
“对不起，上次害你被赶走”  
“反正我也是要走的，我是个流浪者嘛，我有琴和舌头就能活”  
“现在我也是个流浪骑士了，我有剑和手臂就能活。”  
卢卡并没有表现出太多惊讶，老板送上热派，流浪骑士顺便要了两杯麦酒，是很难喝没错，但他现在希望可以在这里多坐一会。  
“你刚才唱的不错”阿隆索说。  
“哪首？”对面的人认真地吃派，没有抬头。  
“两首都很好。难以相信拜拉席恩家的孩子是一头金发”  
“据说他们的头发就像凯岩城的金子”  
“你的头发也像凯岩城的金子。”  
“嘿，这对我可不是恭维，我来自东边的谷地”  
“谷地，所以你们那里真的有食人部落吗？”  
卢卡抬起头，看着对方认真的眼神，不由得笑出来：“有的。”  
“他们真的会互相残杀，女人也一样打仗，输了的部落要被女人要被割下奶头，男人要被割下鸡巴吗”  
“什么？不！”  
“对不起，我从小就很好奇这些，学士从来不会说，但是大家都这么传。”阿隆索摊手。  
卢卡大笑，“就好像我们都以为河湾地富到可以用葡萄酒洗澡，据我所知他们大概是割耳朵，然后穿成项链挂在脖子上。”他喝了一口麦酒，“我正渴着，谢谢请我。”  
“提利尔大概是可以的，凯岩城的老狮子拉屎都是金子。你接下来要去哪”  
“国王又要举办比武，城里大概会挤满了人，我愿意在这留多留几天。”  
流浪骑士自己也喝了一口，这次要好喝多了。他突然觉得自己在君临度过的时光十分值得并且愿意再多待几天，当然不只是因为迟延的比武盛会和对食人部落的好奇。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这次是luka的pov，斗胆揣测下凡天仙的内心活动  
> 水爷友情客串  
> 反正是甜到作者自己了

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 时间线上把列王纷争稍稍提前了一点  
> 还有就是我也不知道水爷要去干嘛

Luka modric在小巷中疯狂奔跑，身后的金袍子穷追不舍。后者显然低估了谷地小个子的体能，已然气喘吁吁，要知道他刚才还骑着马呢，luka知道以自己的速度和耐力跑赢一个都城守卫队的士兵并不是难事，但是他也没那个自信可以跑赢一匹马。所以他迅速从街道拐入窄巷，逼迫对方只能下马。七弯八绕地几乎是把那人甩掉了，谁知从身边巷子里竟然又冲出一个，或者还是刚才那个抄了一条近路？吟游诗人来不及想那么多只能再度玩命飞奔。  
啊，他们现在跑到跳蚤窝来了，大概君临城条条小巷通跳蚤窝。既然到了这里，那luka知道自己该去找谁，惟一希望的是那人现在还没有离开君临，实际上他本来也是想来找alonso的，劳勃拜拉席恩死了，首相被砍头，为首相举行的比武大会只能提前结束，红堡内大概正乱成一团，乔弗里正式登基后第一个指令是砍掉首相的头，第二个就是抓住所有唱过那首调侃王位继承人血统淫秽小调的歌手，带到铁王座前拔掉舌头。  
七神在上，迫切要找的那人就在前方，看背影似乎有些心事重重，听到身后的脚步声他转过身来，看到飞奔向他的luka正惊讶着，luka跑到他面前只来得及说：帮我！Alonso看到了luka身后的金袍子，没再多问什么便拔出了佩剑。  
Luka手扶膝盖喘了一会气，那厢双方已经对战起来，金属在空中撞击发出清脆声响，Alonso没穿盔甲，而对方则刚刚进行一场长跑，所以也算公平。Alonso并不想造成太多实质性伤害，剑的攻势尽量向四肢而金袍子却毫不留情，招招要人性命。Luka趁两人对战绕到金袍子身后，用木竖琴在对方后颈用力一击，对方昏迷倒地。  
“喂，我一个人可以对付他！”Alonso不满意地喊道  
“没有质疑你的意思，流浪骑士先生” luka边拉着他向前走边说，“但这毕竟是我的麻烦。”  
“你为什么会被他追杀？”  
“杀？不，他不是来杀我的。他要把我带到红堡然后拔掉舌头”  
“拔掉舌头？”  
“因为那首歌，你的消息很迟滞啊，你知道劳勃死了吧 。”  
“死了，是啊，当然，不然也不会提前结束比武了，我还没有拿到奖金。”Alonso不无遗憾地说  
“现在兰尼斯特女人要拔掉每一个质疑她儿子血统的人的舌头。”  
Alonso环顾左右，突然停下：“等一下，你在往哪里走？”  
“烂泥门，离这里最近的城门”luka没有停下脚步。  
“什么？我们为什么要去烂泥门？”Alonso只好赶上。  
“我当然得离开君临，我想保住我的舌头”  
“可是，我...”  
“我还不知道要去哪，现在局势很乱，在君临附近会很危险，我要雇个流浪骑士保护自己。”   
“所以你要雇我”   
“你正好是个流浪骑士，我记错了？”   
“没有，可是—”  
“你没有拿到奖金，而我有不少金龙，这不是正好？再不快一点也许那个金袍子要醒了。”  
“是的，可是，停下，luka”  
“为什么，你宁愿留在这臭气熏天的城里？”  
“不，我得回去，我是说，我还有匹马。”  
一直快步行走的人终于停下了脚步：“你为什么不早说”

Luka在烂泥门外路边的一块石头上坐着等Alonso回酒馆的马厩取马，他不情愿地想到自己刚才不由分说地拉着河湾地人向城外走，又不停地打断他说话，其实是害怕对方的拒绝。他知道那人会跟着他走，就像当初的那场丰收宴会他看到人群中那专注的棕色眼睛时就知道他们会做爱，他就是知道，听到“可是”时不由害怕，也许对方根本就不像自己想的那样，他们不过是简单直接的肉体关系，只是一个骑士和一个吟游诗人一时的越轨和猎奇，正是因为这样他们在阿隆索家的城堡内被发现之后自己才丝毫不迟延地离开了那片领地，甚至在那自以为是的领主大喊大叫之前。当时luka是这么觉得的，他甚至得意自己来去无牵挂。可是离开得越久，他却越长想到那人。当他在君临城里再次看到那个棕发的身影时，他竟然在内心无数次感谢七神。这次也一样，看到远处奔来的马上的熟悉身影，luka已经开始默念祷词，但是，等下，他早该想到的，  
只有一匹马。  
Alonso在他面前下马。马喷着鼻息。Luka捋了下头发。  
有一小阵沉默，Alonso说：“金龙先生，我以为我们急着赶路”  
“现在只有一匹马，而我们有两个人。”luka觉得自己像个傻瓜在做算术题。  
“所以一匹马上就得有两人了”Alonso帮他算出答案。  
“我没有试过和别人骑一匹马”  
“我也没有，但就算一匹马上有两个人，它也比人走得快。”   
这也是很容易算出来的。

 

太近了，他们离得太近了，当然他们也不是没有离得比这更近过，但不是这样，看到身后的人双手绕过自己的腰拿住缰绳，感受到他坚实的大腿肌肉，太近了也太温暖了。Luka希望自己千万不要有什么反应。至少不要是现在，他们离君临城还不够远。  
他们在沿着国王大道向北走。北边有很多可以去的地方，比如肥沃的河间地，比如海鸥镇和盐场镇的港口，比如艾林谷，又比如，黑城堡。  
长久的沉默之后，Alonso终于忍不住发话了。“我们是不是该休息一会了？”  
然后他们坐在路边的林间空地上休息，马拴在一棵树上，Alonso要发挥他作为一个流浪骑士的杰出捕猎技能，自告奋勇去捉野兔。他们点起火开始烤兔子。兔肉的香味飘散开的时候，luka听到了身后有脚步声，很轻，可他的耳朵一直很灵  
“有人走过来！”他回头  
正专心烤兔子的Alonso抬起头，拿起自己的佩剑，站起身向luka身后张望：“你脑后是长了眼睛吗”  
轻轻走来的人发觉自己已经暴露了，索性喊道：“你们是狼仔，狮子，还是鹿？”  
Luka暗觉不妙，史塔克家和兰尼斯特家都来到君临附近一定不是来野餐的，这时Alonso喊道：“都不是，我们是野兔。林子里已经有这么多动物了吗。”  
那人走近，惊喜地喊：“Xabi Alonso，是你!”   
“Sergio Ramos？”Alonso认出了来人。两人大笑拥抱，Ramos看向火堆：“啊，野兔，真香啊”  
很好，现在两只野兔要给三个人吃了。Luka觉得自己一整天都在做白痴的算术题。  
“Sergio也是河湾地人”，来人去拴马时，Alonso向luka低声介绍道，“之前和我都是效忠提利尔家的骑士，   
“我好像见过他，他是不是前几天比武大会决斗时让一个盛夏群岛来的骑士摔倒了？”  
“你也去看了吗，好吧他决斗有时的确会有点不够骑士的动作，手脚并用把你拽倒之类的，不过为人倒也热情豪爽。”  
Luka耸耸肩，翻转了一下插在树枝上的兔子。  
Ramos走过来坐下，盯着luka看了一会说到：“嘿，我见过你，你不是那个吟游诗人吗，你之前来过河湾地”他又转头看向Alonso，“所以你离开家是为了和他私奔？”  
“不是！”两人几乎同时喊道。  
“呃，好吧，我知道了，所以你们是，碰巧遇到了？”  
“他雇了我”“我雇了他”，两人又是同时说。  
“呃，好吧，我知道了，所以Xabi你现在是个雇佣兵了？”Ramos又问道  
“生活所迫啊，兄弟”Alonso 无奈地摊手。  
“嘿，也许我能雇你过几天陪我去一趟风息堡？最近路上狼崽狮崽都有，还有血戏班那帮杂种，真不太安全呢”  
“不行”luka回答得很坚决。  
“没办法，”Alonso为难地说：“你看，毕竟雇佣兵也有雇佣兵的行规。”  
“我付更多的金龙也不行？”Ramos已经绷不住认真的表情要笑了。  
“兔子可以吃了，吃完我们上路。”luka生硬地说。

三个成年男人吃两只个头普通的野兔，当然不算丰盛，不过加上不速之客Ramos自愿提供的青亭岛葡萄酒（Alonso抓住酒袋深深地嗅闻香气），倒也还不差。期间Ramos和Alonso聊起他们往日在河湾地的事，luka则安静地吃着兔肉，很快就吃完了，Ramos去牵马的时候忍不住又发问：“你们只有一匹马？”  
“是的”luka回答。  
“那你们？”  
“只有一匹马但是有两个人，所以一匹马上坐着两个人”luka主动帮Ramos做出这道算术题。  
Ramos看看两人暂时还没有上马的意思，“我先走了，祝你们好运”他冲Alonso眨一下眼睛，毫不掩饰嘴角不怀好意的笑，翻身上马走了。

他们又在沉默中前进了一会。Luka先发话了“你的朋友，那个，”  
“Sergio？”  
“对，如果他说的是真的，那就很奇怪了，史塔克家北下来报仇吗，还有兰尼斯特为什么要出动，他一个河湾地的骑士，为什么要去风息堡？去风息堡又为什么出现在君临城的北边？”  
“也许是提利尔又有什么交易，或者他干脆只是在逗我们”Alonso并没有太担心的样子，“老史塔克被砍头了，他儿子当然受不了，要来讨个说法，铁王座本来就不太管得住北境。”  
“我们先往河间地走吧，我想找个城镇打听打听消息”  
Alonso点点头，拉了拉缰绳。马向着三叉戟河的方向走去。  
Luka正在想着Ramos问Alonso是不是和他私奔时，突然感到脑后的头发被扯了下，他回头，身后的人举起双手以示无辜：“我只是想和你说件事”  
“那你叫我，或者轻轻碰一下不行吗”  
后面沉默了一会，开口道；“我和sergio说我不是因为你出来的时候，并不完全对，当时不是那样，可是在君临城遇到你，我也很惊喜”  
Luka心里有小烟花爆开：“我明白，我也是”  
“我不知道有什么见鬼的雇佣兵行规”后面的人接着说，“但我不会把你丢这不管的”  
又是一段沉默  
“其实”，luka决定摊牌，“我没有多少金龙”  
对方也没有意外：“我也没想过要多少”  
“所以我也没想过要给。”  
？？？  
坐在后面的人突然扯紧缰绳，马被拉得前脚立起，luka惊叫，然后大笑“喂！这就要把我摔下马了？”  
“你先赖账的，”  
“小心，我的琴，有琴才有金龙呢” luka赶紧抱紧自己的身家性命，回头笑道：“我就是知道，你会和我一起走的，会离开河湾地，会离开君临，会和我一起流浪。”  
“你这个巫师。”Alonso一只手将luka的下巴拉近，他们接吻了。  
Luka的笑被堵在了嘴里，他们接吻了，一个长而深入的吻。这简直是再意外不过也是再自然不过的事，luka现在只想感激一件事：还好他们没有拔掉自己的舌头。

**Author's Note:**

> 后续如何还没想好，也许最后二人远走高飞厄索斯大陆


End file.
